1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell and a manufacturing method of a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123949 (JP 2012-123949 A) describes a fuel cell that includes a porous member that forms a flow path to supply oxidant gas to a membrane electrode assembly, a sealing plate chat is arranged on one surface of the porous member, and a separator plate that is arranged on the other surface of the porous member. This fuel cell discharges water produced as a result of generating power, outside the fuel cell via the flow path formed by the porous member.
However, in the flow path formed by the porous member, water may remain in a portion of the porous member that is sandwiched between the sealing plate and the separator plate, due to the produced water adhering to both the sealing plate and the separator plate. When water remains in this portion, power generating performance may decrease due to pressure loss of the oxidant off-gas discharged via this portion.